a shape shifter hogworts
by blackheart28666
Summary: HOC Rated bc its a little dark, just in case for later chaps, and bc i felt like it Anywho this story is about a shapshifter who comes to hogwarts and meets the golden trio she has many troubles such as not being able to control her shifting, fitting in
1. Default Chapter

1Hi I'm blackheart28666's friend she gave me permission to write in her file. You can refer to me as **lunar wolf**

**chapter 1**

Outside Dumbledore's office.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were just called to Dumbledore's office****

"I wonder what he wants, "said Ron

"well let's find out, "said Hermione.

"Alright, what was the password again?" replied Harry.

"Um..I think it Merchy's chocolate,"put in Ron

"That's _HERSHEY'S_ chocolate , Ron, it's a muggle candy," retorted Hermione"

"Stop arguing, HERSHEY"S CHOCOLATE," harry said to the gargoyle and it jumped out of the way reveling Albus Dumbledor's office.

"Well lets go, already,"Ron said impatiently,"for all we know our parents(Ron's parents are pretty much Harry's parents) might have been blown up by You-Know-Who"

"Ron will u stop calling him You-Know-Who his name is Voldemort and I doubt our parents have been blown up they've all been put into hiding in places that have millions of spells that could give Hogwarts's creators a run for thier money,"Hermione said in her don't be stupid voice.

"Will both of shut up,"Harry sighed as he stepped into the office.

Hermione and Ron stopped and followed Harry into the office silently.

Dumbledor was sitting at his desk quietly waiting for them all to sit down.

"Now that your hear we discuss the matter at hand," (for now on I'm just going to D)D said gravely. "We have a new student, a half-breed shape shifter, by the name of Andrea. She the same age as you and will be going into your year next year. She'll becoming to school tomorrow and I want you get her ready for next year. Hermione I want you to help her catch up in spells and studies which shouldn't be hard b/c shape shifters are naturally magical and don't need wand and are able to catch on to things quickly. Harry I would like you to help her defense against the dark arts kind of like you do at the DA meetings. And also harry and Ron I would like you both to help get rid of energy and stress by just playing quidich or something to keep her from moping(from **mope** not mopping as in with a mop)around thinking about her past or getting blinded by rage and hurting people. Naturally you are not to tell anyone that she is a shape shifter."

"What happened in her past that hurt her so badly,"asked Harry.

"Shape shifters are poached for their bones which are used hold a strong magic that if put into something like a polyjuice(sp?) potion instead of giving the user just a few hours in another persons identity it will allow them to keep that form until they either die or take the reversing potion also made of shape shifter bones. This potion used by the death eaters in dire situations b/c there are so few shape shifters left to the point where they are pretty much extinct. Andrea's mother was a shape shifter and her father was a powerful wizard. Voldemort wanted him as one of his lead deatheaters and when he refused Voldemort he was killed while his wife and Andrea were imprisoned. Andrea's mother was later killed. We were able to save Andrea before she shared that fate,"D finished gravely.

With that the golden trio left the office.

"Wow, poor girl,"whispered Hermione.

The other two nodded solemly.


	2. a new arrival

1Hey guys NO ONE HAS REVIEWED ME

Oh last time I forgot

disclaimer: I do not own harry potter characters only Andrea

Chapter 2: a new arrival

The next day Harry, Hermione, and Ron were allowed to go and meet Andrea at the train station.

"Where is she," Ron asked impatiantly.

Just then the conductor of the hogwarts express came off with a bunch of bags and gave them to the trio.

"Um.. Excuse me sir, but wasnt there supposed to be a girl coming to hogwarts on this train," harry asked uncertantly.

"Nope. I was just told to bring these trunks and bags. You'd think someone was come live here instead of just going to school," the old-timer preached.

The trio decided not to point out that there was indeed someone coming to live at Hogwarts.

The conductor got back on board the train and started back to London (for those of you who are a little slow Hogwarts is not actually in London the train just leaves from there). Soon the train was out of sight.

"Well, what do we do now," asked Ron stupidly

Just then a two falcons swooped down one a gorgeous chestnut brown and the other was a beautiful milk chocolate brown.

"What the heck," exclaimed ron and the chestnut landed on his head.

While Ron was running around b/c a bird was on his head (anime lovers think chibie ron running in circles in background) Hermione and Harry were staring at the chocolate falcone that landed in front of them. It was morphing. When it was done a girl was standing there. She had long , strait onyx(black) colored hair that had a purple streak in the front. Her golden eyes seemed to see into your thoughts.

"You must be Andrea,"Hermione said kindly(she had been reading a book before which is why she wasn't arguing with Ron)

"Call me Andy,"she said monotonously, "Andrea was my mother." The falcon on Ron's head flew to her soulder.

"Ok, wrll andy lets get to school we will be your freids and mentors, so if you need any help just ask," said Harry kindly

Andy just followed them silently to the horseless carriages( Andy can see the thresils (sp?))

When they got to Hogworts they all went D's office.

"Welcome to Hogworts"said D." you will be sorted next year but for now you can have a room next to Griffindor. You will Have your own room so you can practice your spells. Do not use misuse it. For any thing you need just say whatever you need three times in a row. The password is 'dragon's teeth'."

With that Andy was shown to her room.

"You will begin her lessons tomorrow,' D said to the trio.

in the common room

"Jeeze she seemed a little creepy," ron said

"What do you expect she was just rescued from voldemort (Ron cringed)

where her parents died and is now in a whole new enviorment where she has no friends to confide in. Thats why we're here. So stop being a heartless wart ron."

"I think we should go get her when its time for dinner she's probably starving and doesn't know when it starts. Also, ron, tomorrow we should bring her out to the pitch and see if she's any good at quiditch and if so which position she should practice," Harry said, his mind on how solemn she looked, like she had gave up and lost hope he often felt this way and thought he could relate.

"Yeah," said Ron, "She'd probaby be good in the air seeing as she can transform into a bird and stuff."

"Wasn't it amazing when she turned from a falcon to a person. O thought I was going loon. Did you Know she is last shapeshifter recorded. I feel so bad for her." Hermione said sadly.

In Andy's room

" _they're strange_" mina said telepathically(its andy's falcon and since falcons can't talk...what was I saying. Im goin brain dead. THINK. THINK. THINK. Oh yeah birds can't talk they telepath) (mina is also the wise comic relief if this story goes the way I planned)

"Yeah talk about it"

"_The red Head's got a nice butt. I just love tall men"_

"Mina Shouldn't you be looking at guys of your own speicies?"

"_You know very well I'm not a bird, but a witch who was cursed. Anywho I can look at any species I want"_

"Yeah, yeah. But I think being a bird has made you go crazy that boy was not hot."

"_No, of course he wasn't hot he's still growing up but he is cute and has a nice butt."_

"Well excuse me I wasn't looking at his butt"

"_I know You were to busy looking at the one with dreamy green eyes"_

"I Was not"

"_Yes you were."_

"No I wasn't"

"_Fine but he would be a nice catch for you. You should start getting back into dating. Its not healthy for a girl your age not to have been in love **once**"_

"Well I'm sorry I was a little busy getting captured by Voldemort1 and I don't want to fall in love 2. It just holds you down."

"_How would you know?"_

"I just... I just do" she said getting frustrated

"_Whatever you say"_

Just as she was about to say something to shut mina up a knock on her door was heard.

"Who is it?" Andy asked

"Harry, it's time for dinner and we'd like you to join us."

Andy opened the door and followed Harry. He caught her giving him a quizzical look "the others are waiting for us downstairs.""

"Oh" she said meekly

During dinner an announcement was made

"Students we have someone who will be living with during this year and jioning us in classes next year. Miss Andrea Shaper. Please give her a welcoming hand"

An applause wrung through the great hall from everyone except Slytherine.

During dinner a few people tried to talk to andy but gave up when she didn't answer and silently continued eating.

After dinner andy went back to her room and got ready for next day

Would did u think please review


End file.
